stormtrooperfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Stormtrooper
: Imperial Stormtroopers were the most commonly known soldiers in the Galactic Empire, and were the first Stormtrooper units. They served as an ever present reminder of the power held by Emperor Palpatine and his Empire. They wore special white colored armor, that was designed to be iconic, and to strike fear into enemy forces. This armor protected them from any environment they encountered, however, would give the soldiers limited protection from blaster fire. These stormtroopers were mainly used to attack the enemy in overwhelming numbers and speed, in a attempt to overpower their enemy. Equipment Each standard Imperial Stormtrooper was ussually given a E-11 Blaster, and were each equipped with an thermal detonator attached to the lower back side of their armor. History Formation The Imperial Stormtroopers were first created as a branch of the new Galactic Empire's military in the months following the end of the Clone Wars and the fall of the Galactic RepublicStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. made up the majority of Stormtroopers within the Empire's military until eventually being phased out.]] They were created to replace the Clone Troopers that the Republic had utilized during the Clone Wars and would eventually become the main face of the Imperial Army, being recognized as the elite shock troopers of the Emperor. The ranks of the Imperial Stormtrooper were mostly made up of non-clones, such as humans, however a few Clones still held the position of Stormtrooper, being identified as Clone Stormtroopers, up until the entire Clone Army was decommissioned from the Imperial ArmyStar Wars Rebels Season 2 Episode 3: The Lost Commanders. The first Imperial Stormtroopers, like the rest of the early Imperial Military, was used to hunt down surviving Jedi that escaped Order 66Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and to put down any major forms of resistance against the Galactic Empire, such as Separatist Holdouts. This first generation of Imperial Stormtroopers, which was mostly made up of Clones, would prove successful in putting rebellious organizations into submissionStar Wars: Tarkin, under the command of Imperial Officers and other high ranking Imperials such as Darth Vader. However, as the more human recruits were added to the ranks of the Imperial Stormtroopers, small bands of rebel cells would begin to pop up across the galaxy, most notably on RylothStar Wars Rebels Season 2 Episode 15: Homecoming and LothalStar Wars: Rebels. These rebel cells would eventually grow into the Alliance to Restore the Republic, a massive rebel movement against the Empire, which would spark the start of the Galactic Civil War. Galactic Civil War With the threat of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the training of new Imperial Stormtroopers was increased in order to make up for the hundreds of Stormtroopers killed by rebel soldiers in the heat of battle. Unfortunately for the Empire, this would only result in very poorly skilled soldiers to take the place of the many battle hardened stormtroopers that fought at the start of the war. Despite this, the Empire did manage to hold off the rebels for some time, even managing to forcefully take control over any rebel controlled planets, as seen during the Battle of HothStar Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and the Battle of AtolonStar Wars Rebels Season 3 Episode 21: Zero Hour. Eventually, the Emperor would attempt to lure the Alliance into a trap on the forrest moon of EndorStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, hoping to end the rebellion once and for all, sending the elite Imperial Stormtroopers of the 501st Legion alongside various other Stormtrooper units, such as Scout Troopers and Storm Commandos. Despite this large force of Stormtroopers awaiting the rebels on the moon, the rebels would be able to defeat the Imperials with the aid of the native Ewoks. Along with this, the rebels would be able to destroy the Emperor's Second Death Star, and with it, were able to kill Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. After this, the remaining Imperial Stormtroopers would join the Imperial Remnant to try and stop the rebels, which had reorganized into the New Republic, from taking control of any former Imperial spaceStar Wars: Aftermath. Eventually, after a year of fighting without a true leader, the Empire, and the remaining Stormtroopers, attempted to put up a final defense against the New Republic on the desert planet of JakkuStar Wars: Battlefront (dice). The following battle would result in the destruction of most of the remaining Imperial Stormtroopers and Star Destroyers, resulting in the Empire surrendering to the Republic and signing a treaty that would force the last surviving members of the Empire to retreat into the Unknown Regions of the galaxyStar Wars Aftermath: Empire's End. While in this exile, the Imperial Stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire would join with the Imperial Remnant to form the First Order, under the leadership of Supreme Leader Snoke. With the formation of this new government, the remaining Imperial Stormtroopers would become the first generation of First Order StormtroopersStar Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Appearances * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars: Force Arena * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest (Mentioned only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * Lords of the Sith * Tarkin * "TK-462"—''Star Wars Insider'' 166 * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * "Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' * A New Dawn * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * Star Wars Battlefront II * "The End of History"—''Star Wars Insider'' 154 * HoloNet News Special Report: Rise in Citizen Reporting Results in Captured Criminals (link) (Appears in hologram) * HoloNet News Breaking News: Unauthorized Mining Operation Halted (link) (Appears in hologram) * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * Rise of the Rebels * Star Wars Rebels – "Art Attack" * Sabine's Art Attack * Star Wars Rebels – "Entanglement" * Zeb to the Rescue * Ezra's Gamble * Ezra and the Pilot * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * A New Hero * Star Wars Rebels – "Droids in Distress" * Star Wars Rebels – "Fighter Flight" * TIE Fighter Trouble * Star Wars Rebels – "Rise of the Old Masters" * The Inquisitor's Trap * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Star Wars Rebels – "Breaking Ranks" * "The fake Jedi"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 3 * "Kallus' Hunt"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 4 * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Rebels – "Empire Day" * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Star Wars Rebels – "Gathering Forces" * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * Star Wars Rebels – "Idiot's Array" (Appears as graffiti) * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Star Wars Rebels – "Vision of Hope" * "Assessment"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 11 * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Star Wars Rebels – "Call to Action" * Battle to the End * Star Wars Rebels – "Rebel Resolve" * Star Wars Rebels – "Fire Across the Galaxy" * "Senate Perspective"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 9 * "Ocean Rescue"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 12 * Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions * "Rebel Bluff"—''Star Wars Insider'' 158 * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal * Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics * Star Wars Rebels – "Relics of the Old Republic" * "Secrets of Sienar"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 13 * Star Wars Rebels – "Always Two There Are" (Graffiti only) * Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions * "No Sympathy"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine 14 * Star Wars Rebels – "Blood Sisters" * Star Wars Rebels – "Stealth Strike" * Star Wars Rebels – "The Future of the Force" * "The Size of the Fight"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine * Star Wars Rebels – "Legacy" * Star Wars Rebels – "A Princess on Lothal" * Star Wars Rebels – "The Protector of Concord Dawn" * Star Wars Rebels – "Legends of the Lasat" * "The Ballad of 264"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine * Star Wars Rebels – "Homecoming" * "The Wrong Crowd"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine * Star Wars Rebels – "The Honorable Ones" * Star Wars Rebels – "Shroud of Darkness" * Star Wars Rebels – "The Forgotten Droid" * "The Line of Duty"—''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine * Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow * Star Wars Rebels – "The Antilles Extraction" * Star Wars Rebels – "Hera's Heroes" * Star Wars Rebels – "The Last Battle" * Star Wars Rebels – "Imperial Super Commandos" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Iron Squadron" * Star Wars Rebels – "An Inside Man" * Star Wars Rebels – "Ghosts of Geonosis" * Star Wars Rebels – "Trials of the Darksaber" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Through Imperial Eyes" * Star Wars Rebels – "Double Agent Droid" * Star Wars Rebels – "Zero Hour" * Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story novel * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel * Rogue One, Part I * Rogue One, Part II * Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope (First appearance) * Escape from Darth Vader * Trapped in the Death Star! * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * Star Wars: Heroes Path * Star Wars: A New Hope (paperback novel) * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Star Wars Battlefront * Star Wars: From a Certain Point of View * Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure * Han and the Rebel Rescue * Smuggler's Run animated comic * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part III * Princess Leia, Part IV * Princess Leia, Part V * "One Thousand Levels Down"—''Star Wars Insider'' 151 * Chewbacca, Part I * Chewbacca, Part III * Chewbacca, Part IV * Chewbacca, Part V * The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple * The Weapon of a Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1 * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Darth Vader 1: Vader (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II * Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III * Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV * Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V * Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI * Star Wars Annual 1 * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV * Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V * Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI * Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I * Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV * Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I * Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II * Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III * Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV * Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III * Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV * Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI * Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I * Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II * Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II (Mentioned only; in the opening crawl) * Star Wars Annual 2 * Star Wars: Commander * Doctor Aphra 2: Book I, Part II * Doctor Aphra 3: Book I, Part III * Doctor Aphra 4: Book I, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 5: Book I, Part V (Cover only) * Lando, Part I * Lando, Part III * Han Solo, Part II * Han Solo, Part III * Han Solo, Part IV (Mentioned only) * "Inbrief"—''Star Wars Insider'' 161 * Battlefront: Twilight Company * Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Use the Force! (Vision) * Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure * Leia and the Great Island Escape * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Ewoks Join the Fight * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * "Blade Squadron"—''Star Wars Insider'' 149–150 * Shattered Empire, Part I * Shattered Empire, Part II * Shattered Empire, Part III * "Turning Point"—''Star Wars Insider'' 169 * Aftermath * Star Wars: Uprising * Shattered Empire, Part IV * Aftermath: Life Debt * Aftermath: Empire's End * "Blade Squadron: Jakku"—''Star Wars Insider'' 172 * Bloodline (Mentioned only) * "All Creatures Great and Small" (Mentioned only) * "The Perfect Weapon" * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II (Mentioned only) * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I (Appears in flashback(s)) * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game References : : : : Category:Imperial Stormtroopers Category:Stormtroopers Category:Galactic Empire Category:X1's faction